monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Rabies
Rabies is a materialization of all the anger contained in Hell. He's blinded by his fury, so he strikes upon his enemies recklessly, with no concern for his own well-being. Role: Attacker Overview Rabies is an attacker that can use Triple Damage and AoE status effects, but hurts himself while dealing damage. Rabies should really take anger management classes. He tries to boost his damage up with the addition of him hurting himself. Pros: *Good trait *Nice power and speed *AoE fire weakness *AoE burn *Damage Boost and Triple Damage Cons: *'Basically every move he uses either inflicts self-damage, self-Burn, or self-Bleed. HIS SPECIAL GIVES HIM A 2-TURN DEATH COUNTDOWN.' *Awful health stat *Moderately high cooldowns Recommended Moveset *Raving Body (Self-Triple Damage + self Burn + 10% Life Drain, 28s, 4 CD) *Free Violence (60 Special dmg + self 10% Life Drain, 28s, 2 CD) *Fatal Fury (70 Fire dmg + self 10% Life Drain, 28s, 3 CD) *Mind Heat (AoE Burn & Sticky Lava + self Burn, 25s, 1 CD) If you want him to be of much use, make sure you have an ally that gives ally or Team AoE Regen, because Rabies will easily screw himself up long before you want him to. Also, use a monster that gives him Burn immunity. Recommended Runes: 3 Strength; 2 Strength, 1 Team Speed Recommended Allies * Monsters that apply Regeneration can negate Rabies's self damage gimmick. Use Ragnarok and Wyrmlad for this. But do be wary of monsters that can apply Reverse Healing * Torture Immunity is even better when survival is in the question. Warmaster Zahra, Sergeant Hull Head and Olnir can not only stop any Dot effect headed towards Rabies coming from his moves, but from the opponents as well. Warmaster Barbari is very good at this, as his not in a move or Status Caster, but it's rather in his trait, meaning only Trait Disable works at nullifying it, you won't have to waste a turn applying it (applies to Hull Head and Olnir only, however) , and it's in effect for as long as Barbari lives, making him more optimal if you can get him Counters If you're having trouble against Rabies then he's most likely paired up with a support monster. Here are some counters: *Super Tomato / Nexor - Reduce Rabies' damage output *Glitch / Lumoona - Possess Rabies to make him inflict lots of damage on himself or his allies *Frostbite / Varuna - Deny and deal Water damage to him Book Analysis Underworld Since Rabies has terrible Health and hurts himself, he is outclassed by a lot of Attackers like Igneus and Greedy Dragon. At least he can give himself triple damage. There are plenty of possessors in underworld wars so he'll have some problems. Use him if you don't have any good attackers. * Viability Ranking: B (6/10) * Effectiveness: 7.5/10 * Comparison to Competition: 7/10 OVERALL RANKING: 6.6/10 Evil Legion Evil Legion Wars is basically where most of the best monsters go, and Rabies isn't one of them. There are plenty of deniers and better attackers. Don't use him unless you love triple damage. * Viability Ranking: B (6/10) * Effectiveness: 6/10 * Comparison to Competition: 5/10 OVERALL RANKING: 5.8/10 Fire Fire wars are the best wars for Rabies. He has Sticky Lava which will be useful for damaging Fire monsters. However, most fire monsters are immune to Burn. Also, most Fire monsters are attackers, so Rabies has a lot of competition. * Viability Ranking: B (6/10) * Effectiveness: 8/10 * Comparison to Competition: 8/10 OVERALL RANKING: 7.3/10 TOTAL OVERALL RANKING: 6.8/10 Category:Fire monsters Category:Attacker Category:Stun Immunity Category:Cause Burn Category:Burn Users Category:Premier monster Category:Underworld book Category:Evil Legions book Category:Causes Bleed Category:Cause Elemental Weakness Category:Causes fire weakness